Content - Bechloe
by rubyonyx
Summary: Chloe gets Beca to watch a movie, ends in fluff. I don't own anything. Minor Emily/Benji.


**Set during PP2, in the Bella's House.**

 **Beca's POV**

"Oh come on, Beca. Please?" Chloe begged.

"What even is the name of the movie?" I asked, resisting the urge to sigh.

"I don't remember," Chloe admitted, and her brows furrowed. "But the trailer looked really good!" she added when she saw my facial expression.

"Well, what's it about?" I asked.

"Romance. You know, a typical girl movie," Chloe said without bothering to hide the excitement in her voice.

Well, wasn't that great. Watching a romantic movie with the girl I liked. Besides, the endings in romantic movies are all the same; the heterosexual boy and girl get together. Lame.

"Please, Beca?" Chloe begged again. I tried to glare at her, but I was too busy resisting a smile as I saw her face grow more and more hopeful by the second.

"Fine!" I exclaimed, and Chloe started jumping up and down while clapping her hands in excitement. "But," I continued, "you take care of snacks, drinks, and a location."

"On it!" Chloe said excitedly.

"Wait, when are we going to watch it?" I yelled after Chloe, who had just run out of my room.

"Tonight!" she yelled back.

I rolled my eyes, but smiled. I loved how Chloe could get so excited over little things.

When I looked over at my desk, I noticed that the mix I had been working on was still open on my laptop. I decided to kill the time by attempting to finish it.

"Hi, Beca!" Chloe said happily, smiling at me as I entered the dining room. I just smiled back as I scanned the dinner table, noticing that only Jessica, Ashley, Emily, and Chloe were there. I chuckled to myself when I thought about where Amy probably was; Bumper's room. And Stacie was probably out doing God knows _who_.

"What's so funny, Bec?" Emily asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Nothing," I lied, looking at the table to see what's for dinner. Nothing, it appeared.

"Jessica?" I asked, looking at the woman who always cooked for us.

"I ordered pizza," she explained. And right after she said that, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," I said before anyone could get up.

"Wait," Jessica said, then handed me a handfull of dollar bills. I nodded and made my way towards the front door.

"Pizza for five?" the pizza delivery guy asked.

"Yep," I answered, looking up from the pizza boxes. I immediately recognized the man.

"Benji?" I asked, my eyes widening a little.

"Oh, Beca!" Benji said, a smile appearing on his face. Then, I heard soft footsteps behind me.

"Is that you, Benji?" Emily asked.

"Oh, uh, Emily," Benji stammered.

"I came to see what was taking so long," Emily explained at seeing my raised eyebrow. Sure, Emily.

"Well, see you later," I said, taking the pizza boxes from Benji and walking back to the dining room.

When I entered the dining room, I noticed that all of the girls were laughing quietly.

"Emily was the one who kept bugging Jess to order pizza," Ashley laughed. "Guess we know why."

I joined them in laughing, placing the boxes on the table. Ashley pulled the pile towards herself, then inspected the contents of every box.

When Emily entered the room again, we didn't try to laugh quietly anymore.

"Laugh all you want, but guess who just scored a date?" Emily said happily.

"No way!" Chloe exclaimed. "When? Where? What are you guys going to do? Who asked who?" she continued.

"Next Friday, we're having a movie night at his place. And I asked him," Emily answered.

"Pay up," Ashley said, looking at Jessica and holding up her hand. I raised my eyebrows at them.

"I was so sure Benji would ask Emily," Jessica explained. "Ashley disagreed, she thought Emily would ask Benji. So we bet on it."

"You guys!" Emily said, but she sounded touched rather than offended.

Ashley slid a pizza box towards me. "There you go, Beca," she said.

"Thanks," I said, opening the box and placing a slice on my plate.

Nothing exciting happened after that. Chloe and Emily didn't stop talking about Benji and dates, and Jessica and Ashley talked about one of their teachers being unfair. I didn't catch why, exactly.

"Right, Beca?" Chloe asked suddenly, causing me to look up quickly.

"What?"

"I was just saying that Emily and Benji look absolutely adorable together, don't you agree?" she asked.

"Oh, yes, definitely," I said, and both Emily and Chloe smiled at that.

Once everyone had finished their pizzas, I collected all the plates and boxes and took them to the kitchen. I didn't notice Chloe had appeared behind me.

"I'll be in my room, okay?" she asked, causing me to jump.

"Yeah, see you there," I said, and she smiled before taking off.

When I finished putting all the plates in the dishwasher and throwing all the boxes away, I made my way upstairs, realizing that I've never actually been in Chloe's room.

I knocked on the door when I had reached her room, and Chloe invited me in. As soon as I stepped into the room, I immediately realized I was looking at Stacie's side of the room. Nearly the entire wall was covered in revealing posters.

"Not very surprising, is it?" Chloe giggled.

"Not really, but it did throw me off a little," I chuckled, looking at Chloe. The way she looked threw me off even more. Other people might not have thought she looked that special, but she did to me. She had her hair in a loose bun, and was wearing a tight tank top and shorts. Very short shorts. Her skin even seemed to glow a little.

"Do you mind if I go change, too?" I asked, after realising that I was still wearing rather uncomfortable clothes. The material of the shirt was too rough, and the jeans I was wearing had become a little too tight after Jessica started cooking for us.

"Not at all," Chloe said.

I smiled and walked backwards through the door, turning around when I had reached the little hallway.

I felt a lot like a schoolgirl who has her first crush. Which technically was true, because college is school and I was fairly sure Chloe was my first real crush.

Without really thinking about it, I changed into the clothes that fit me best: a t-shirt with a v-neck, and my favourite shorts. Then, I washed my face and quickly did my hair.

When I entered Chloe's room again, I noticed that the room had been transformed into a giant blanket fort.

"Do you like it?" Chloe asked.

"Love it," I replied, grinning. "Did you do this all by yourself just now?"

"Yep. It really doesn't take that much time once you figure out how to do it best," Chloe said as she placed her laptop on Stacie's bed, so that it was facing us. Then, she grabbed a big bowl of popcorn from her desk, and placed it on her bed.

"What would you like to drink?" she asked.

"Whatever you're having," I replied. Chloe smiled, opened a mini bar I hadn't noticed before, and grabbed two bottles of coke.

After handing me my bottle, Chloe walked over to my laptop, and kneeled down before it.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Ready," I said, sitting down on her bed and taking a sip of my coke.

Near the end of the movie, the boy asked the girl on a date. I have to give him credit for how he did it, they were baking cookies together and he baked one in the form of a heart, then added icing which said "date?".

"We should do that," I said, without really thinking about it.

"Bake cookies?" Chloe asked.

"Go on a date," I mumbled, fumbling with a loose thread on my shirt.

"Sure," Chloe said.

"Wait, really?" I asked, looking up at Chloe.

"Yep," she said, not taking her eyes off the laptop. But I could see she was blushing and resisting a smile.

I smiled, and leaned against Chloe, letting my head rest on her shoulder. "Is this okay with you?" I asked.

"Very," Chloe replied.

The movie had ended ten minutes ago, but neither of us had moved. I was fine with it, I felt very content. However, my neck started hurting, so I sat up straight again.

"Do you want to sleep over?" Chloe asked suddenly.

"With you? In this room?" I asked, and Chloe nodded.

"Sure, I'll go get my pillow," I said, standing up and making my way to my room. No pillow is as good as your own, right?

When I got back, I saw Chloe looking at her phone while grinning.

"Something funny?" I asked.

"Oh, I just texted Aubrey to let her know we're going on a date," she admitted. "Is that bad?"

"Not at all. What did she say?"

"She said 'I knew it'."

I laughed and walked over to Stacie's bed, replacing her pillow with my own.

"What are you doing?" Chloe asked.

"Uh, placing my pillow on Stacie's bed," I said.

"Don't you want to sleep with me?"

I raised my eyebrows. "No, not like that!" Chloe said, blushing. "I mean, in my bed. Sleeping. Only sleeping."

"I'd love that," I laughed.

Half an hour later, we had both brushed our teeth and were lying on our sides, facing each other.

"Where are you taking me on our date?" Chloe asked.

"It's a surprise," I said. To be fair, I wasn't sure yet. I was still trying to choose between bowling and a picnic.

"I can't wait," Chloe admitted, which made me grin.

"Do I have to wait until after our first date to kiss you?" I asked, looking down.

"Nah."

I looked up, placed my hand on Chloe's neck, and pulled her closer for a very sweet first kiss. When I pulled back, I kissed her nose and lied on my back.

I fell asleep with Chloe cuddling me, and it was the best sleep I ever had.


End file.
